A Tekkit Story
by RedWyrmLord
Summary: When a normal teenage boy is ripped from his home into a new and dangerous world, he must find a way to return home. Along the way, he must figure out the mysteries of his strange and frightening destiny, as well as how he got there. Will he get help? Who is that strange girl he keeps on seeing in the distance? And what is his connection to the massive black dragon in his dreams?
1. Prologue

On a seemingly ordinary Saturday, Jason had just finished his chores and was sitting down to play some Tekkit. When he opened the Technic Launcher, the screen seemed slightly different than usual, but Jason paid it no mind. After a while, he was so distracted by his game that he didn't notice the message at the top right corner of the screen. It read, "Error. Error. Error. Virus Detected." Ten minutes later it started to flash, causing the boy to finally see it. Hoping the virus wasn't serious; Jason clicked the message, wanting to get rid of the virus as soon as possible. Nothing happened except for his screen freezing. Then a bright light flashed out of the screen and Jason felt himself being pulled into the computer. He tried to hold onto something as his body was smashed and shrunk while being sucked into the screen, but there was nothing to grab. Jason was helpless as he fell into a strange and dangerous new world.


	2. Realization

When he awoke, the first thing that Jason realized was that everything was made of blocks and rectangles, even himself! Getting up, Jason noticed that he could move as easily as if he'd always had a blocky body. 'Am I in Minecraft?' He thought. 'I must be.' Looking around, he saw a few cows and sheep, a forest a little way off, and an extreme hills biome in the distance. He was in a plains biome. 'Well, if this is Minecraft, then I should get some wood and find shelter quickly. If I remember correctly, there are tons of caves in plains biomes, which means lots of monsters.' So he went over to the forest and walked up to a tree. 'Hope this doesn't hurt' he thought, and punched the tree. It actually didn't really hurt at all; the wood was slightly spongy, which was weird, but made punching it down easy.

After a few minutes of punching trees, Jason thought, 'It's getting late, I really need to get some shelter. Where should I build my house though? How about in those extreme hills? That looks like a cool place to build.' So he walked over to the hills and created a crafting table, some sticks, and a wooden pickaxe. Then Jason went over to some bare stone, mined three cobble, and made a stone pick. Finally, he mined out an underground house out of a coal vein, sealed the entrance, and placed some torches.

Jason then began digging. He mined down for a while until his pick broke. It was a surprisingly good mining trip, wielding eleven iron ore. Back in his base, he made a furnace to smelt the iron and fend off potential hypothermia, as it was quite cold. He added some more torches around his hidey-hole to light the place up some more, but realizing that he didn't have the materials to make more, he took some away so that he had some spares. By the time he was done, his iron was mostly finished smelting, so he took it out. Jason couldn't decide if he should make an iron chest plate and pick, or a helmet, sword, and pick. After a bit, he decided on the first, but after hearing a bone-chilling moan from outside, he rethought again and settled on the second choice.

Checking his furnace, he took out the final iron ingot, but it slipped trough his fingers and fell back into the furnace. "Dang it!" He said aloud.

Then he noticed something amazing and slightly terrifying. The iron ingot was _smelting_! Jason stared in shock. His original idea was wrong. The iron finished smelting into refined iron. This was not Minecraft. This…was _Tekkit._


	3. Relocation

Relocation

After the stunning revelation, Jason decided to collect his supplies and find a new home with better materials. By the time he was done collecting his meager supplies, Jason waited until daytime and walked out. 'I think I should head toward that forest,' he thought. 'One of the main things I will need is rubber.' As he began walking, he saw a figure out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw no one. "Huh, weird. Must have been a late enderman." He mumbled, and continued walking.

Eventually, he reached the forest, but there were no rubber trees in sight. 'Oh well, might as well start walking.' And so he did. For a long time. "This forest is HUGE!" Jason exclaimed. "When am I going to find a stupid rubber tree?!" Just then he saw a rubber tree, with its distinct tall spike of leaves at the top. "Well, speak of the devil," he muttered, slightly annoyed. Setting down his crafting table, he created a stone axe and chopped down a ton of the trees around him, being careful not to accidentally cut down the rubber tree. After a bit, he had around two stacks of wood logs.

Jason suddenly noticed that it was getting dark. Fast. 'Oh crap.' He thought, and started building his house, a seven by six by four box of wooden planks. Finishing seconds before sundown, he placed a door in a corner on a six wide side and bolted inside. "I guess the rubber tree will have to wait." He said to himself. "Now to see if there's a cave under this place." Jason quickly crafted two chests, a set of trapdoors, almost a full stack of ladders, and a treetap. He placed the chests down on the other side of the house to the door, putting extra stone, wood, the treetap, the refined iron, and one of the trapdoors in it. He put the crafting table on one side, and the furnace on the other. Then he went to the other corner on the door side of the house and dug down five blocks. Jason then extended the one by one hole to a three by three hole, with the ladders on one side, and the body of the space under the house. Finally, he went down. And down. And down. Every seven blocks down he placed a torch. Eventually Jason struck bedrock, and headed back up. The mining trip had been a success! Jason proudly put 23 iron ore into the furnace with three coal. Making a few more torches, he lit up his house with four, two on each side, and shoved all his stuff besides his sword and helmet into the chest. Looking out his door's window, he saw that it was daytime once again. Heading out with his treetap, Jason saw something behind a tree. Looking with the corner of his eye in case it was an enderman, Jason walked toward the rubber tree. The thing was obviously alive, it was moving slightly and was humanoid. 'A zombie?' He thought. 'No, too skinny. Enderman? No, too short. Skeleton? No, it has flesh. Villager? Hmm…' Jason reached the tree and started looking for rubber, feeling the figure's eye on his back. 'No, it can't be a villager, they wouldn't look at me from this far away.' He finished looking for rubber, ending up with six sticky resin. 'Might as well…' he thought and spun around to look directly at the figure. It yelped and vanished, but not before Jason saw it somewhat better than before. It was a girl!


End file.
